stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Dhalia Thoravine
Dhalia Thoravine (Dah-lia • Thor-uh-veen) is a tiefling sorceress of the blue draconic bloodline. Description Appearance Dhalia Thoravine has light blue skin and long wavy dark blue hair. Her tiefling heritage gives her pointed ears, small fangs, and a 3 ft. long tail that ends in a upside-down heart. Her eyes used to be silver, but after that fateful night at The Arcanum, they changed to a lavender and glow at night. Pale yellow horns curve up towards the back of her head, and a thin layer of blue scales cover her arms, legs, and tail. The scales have started to creep up her neck and slightly onto her face. Attire She usually wears a long deep purple sorceress dress with long open sleeves, a dark purple collar, and dark purple bodice. This dress is paired with black tall boots and a dark purple, almost black, cloak. On her left hand, she always wears the handmade chainmail bracelet-ring piece that she fashioned her crystal arcane focus to. Background Family Dhalia was born and raised in The Iron Works district of Stormgate with her older sisters Lilith and Iris by Risoli (neé Sarmaia) Thoravine and Lysander Thoravine. Mother Risoli is a female purple tiefling who was trained as a fighter, but now works at her smithery "The Vulcan Horseshoe" after an injury left her with a limp. Back in her day, her agility and skill with a double-bladed scimitar were unmatched. The scimitar had been a wedding present from Dhalia's paternal grandmother. Father Lysander is a male half-elf druid who runs the herbal shop "Moonflower" located in Gulls Foot. His preferred druid forms are medium sized beasts, such as a wolf, panther, or bear. Sisters Lilith (Lily) is ten years older than Dhalia and is a blue tiefling ranger. She took off from home when she was 18 years old in search of adventure. She has explored the mountains of Hammerhall and the jungles of Tlanaca. Lily was last known to be residing in Zir with a new giant pangolin companion after her blood hawk companion was disintegrated by a druid's stray Moonbeam. Iris is five years older than Dhalia and is a purple tiefling rogue. She was at a café when she was enlisted to help Professor Fenethir Shinebright retrieve the Wand of True Polymorph, stolen by his student Ahmed Noke. She has been chasing Ahmed ever since. Familiar Adrien is a fey creature conjured by the Find Familiar spell. He takes the form of a small black tressym (winged cat) with green eyes and a pink nose. He can often be found resting against Dhalia's horns on top of her head. His first form was a raven, so Dhalia believes Adrien's perching tendencies are residual from that. As a tressym, Adrien is lighter than a regular cat, although he is the same size. Childhood (6779-6791) Dhalia always admired the skill of magic users. Her father was an excellent shapechanger, and she wielded the same magic as her mother and sisters. After her sisters left, Dhalia wanted to help protect her family and aspired to become a wizard. She was going to start the training at the same time as her human childhood friend Astrid Starbright when they were old enough. Astrid was going to become the best cleric in Stormgate and Dhalia the best a wizard. Teen Years (6792-6798) Dhalia and Astrid studied together for their respective entrance exams as soon as they turned 13. The price to study at The Arcanum was high for Dhalia, but she helped her mother work overtime at The Vulcan Horseshoe to cover the costs. At 14, Dhalia learned under the teachings of Professor Shinebright, nicknamed "Professor Sheeple" because he was still stuck in sheep form. Despite her unusual teacher, Dhalia was still excited to finally start the training to become a wizard. Manifestation of Draconic Bloodline Practicing Prestidigitation one evening in The Arcanum central plaza, Dhalia was spooked by a loud crack of thunder from Stormgate's infamous storms. The sound made her stumble straight into the Sorcerer's Stone just as a bright bolt of lightning struck it, causing a few pieces of the turquoise crystal to break off. It remains unknown if it was the magic within the stone or the magic within herself that protected Dhalia, but she remained unscathed after the lightning dissipated. It was only after she made it back to her house did she learn that her silver eyes now glowed the same purple color as the lightning bolt. A month after the lightning incident, Dhalia noticed scales appeared on her tail. After consulting with Chancellor Aldrich, Dhalia learned that this was a strong sign sorcery was her calling. Chancellor Aldrich gifted Dhalia a crystal shard from the monolith to use as an arcane focus for her powers. She wanted to tell Astrid about this new development, but sadly learned Astrid's family moved away to Oathstone so she could better pursue becoming a cleric. Dhalia had been too caught up in her wizardry lessons that she lost touch with Astrid. With her best friend gone and her newfound powers, she rethought whether The Arcanum was right for her. This was reinforced when someone tried to steal her bag and she unintentionally released Shocking Grasp , a spell she had never even tried to learn, on the thief. After that encounter, Dhalia decided to drop out of The Arcanum with the permission of her mother and the Chancellor since it seemed that the magic was revealing itself without her study. She still kept in touch with Professor Sheeple from time to time. The blue scales spread up her body over the years; a nice symbol of her growing abilities. Dhalia worked in The Vulcan Horseshoe to create her signature bracelet to ensure she would never be without her arcane focus. Chancellor Aldrich continued to act as a great confident to Dhalia as she showed off and honed her magic. Dhalia managed to write a few letters to Astrid, but responses tapered off by the end of the year. Last she heard, a large airship was spotted outside the city walls of Oathstone. In her late teens, after The Crimson Deluge, Dhalia used her sorcery to help those in need in The Iron Works when she could. The crime rates had increased after the gruesome beheadings in 6795. While it was not always effective, Dhalia would paint a purple lightning bolt on a wall as a sign that she was protecting the inhabitants; she became known as "The Purple Storm". Adulthood (6799 - 6804 Present) Unfortunately, Stormgate is a huge city and she was but one tiefling. One day Dhalia bit off more than she could chew and was ambushed. She was knocked unconscious before she could fire off any spells, but instead of finding all of her money gone when she woke up, she found the bodies of her four attackers lying in a pool of their own blood and an aasimar man in heavy armor standing over them. She joined a new adventuring company The Stormguard with her savior. Dhalia has attracted some negative attention with her vigilante ways, namely from a crime organization known as The Red Serpents. The Serpents have a particular influence over Cudgel Hill, and Dhalia has been able to thwart their expansion as The Purple Storm into her home district the Iron Works. It also doesn't help that she draws her symbol over theirs when she sees it. Thanks to the help of Tristram, Kallorek, & Howell, Dhalia was able to bring down the Serpents' leader Skinner Mack (see Session 5). Although the leader is dead, Dhalia is still on guard. Relationships Tristram Bedivere Tristram saved Dhalia after an ambush attack. Since then, they've been allies and would help each other out from time to time. They joined The Stormguard together. Dhalia appreciates the healing Tristram has done for her even though he's a little grouchy. They have a buddy cop dynamic. Ray Although Ray is a bit of a mystery to Dhalia, time on missions have shown he is trustworthy. Despite not knowing much about him, Dhalia gets along with Ray very well. She respects his personal space. He has been known to offer his arm when Dhalia needs to walk while looking through Adrien's eyes to scout ahead.Category:Characters